Could It Be?
by Asperana12
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Buu. Videl broke up with Gohan. Five new saiyans appear. What could happen?
1. Prologue

**'Sup... how's it going? I'm just gonna start the story...**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

She heeled my heart when it was broken.

 _"Hey look, Gohan, it's a butterfly!"_ _ **She**_ _exlaimed as a butterffly was on her nose._

She protected me when I was hurt.  
 _"Gohan look out!" I closed my eyes... I opened them to find_ _ **her**_ _standing in front of me._

She conquered my heart without even noticing.

 _(_ _ **The girl**_ _) looked in my eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

I felt so safe with her.

 _She looked at me. Her emerald eyes piercing into my brown eyes. She smiled at me warmly._

I get a warm tingly feeling when I'm around her.

 _She hugged me... it was so unexpected..._

Is this love?

You're probably confused. I'll tell you from the beggining.

It started one year ago...

* * *

 **Oh look... a cliffhanger...**

 **This is my very first fic so I hope you like it. Who's was that girl Gohan was talking about? No one will know except me.**

 **Anywho... next chappie will be much longer okay...**

 **Catch you later!**


	2. Chap 1: The New Saiyans

**Hi guys! This the new chappie!**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own the 5 new saiyans.**

 **End of Desclaimer**

 **Onto the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The New Saiyans**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

 _Five pods were coming to a place. What are they finding?_

* * *

 _Elsewhere:_

Everyone was at the Brief's resident. The Brief's were having a party of the defeat of Majin Buu.

It has been 4 years since the defeat of Majin Buu. Everyone was having fun with the games that Bulma did. Well not everyone. Son Gohan was not having a great week.

First, he is not having the best grades you could say.

Second, he hasn't been what you can call focus.

And Lastly, Videl broke up with him.

Yeah that last part is probably why he is so depressed. Then Krillin, one of his best friends, pulled him up.

Gohan seemed to become alittle better after that. It helped get off her off his mind.

When everyone started eating, they all felt an immense power coming fom the southwest.

They all flew to where this immense power was coming from.

When they got to the power, they saw 5 pods. You know the same kind of pods Frieza and his men used.

The Z fighters got in there battle position, while the rest hid behind them. All of the pods open in unison, and as expected 5 figures came out of them. All of the figures had different sizes and shapes. All of them also had cloaks, covering thier faces. One of them floated to the guys.

"I wish to speak to either Son Goku or Prince Vegeta. I have important news." The figure had to be a girl, it did not sound like a man. Her voice was also what you might say determined.

Both of the mentioned heroes looked at the girl. She hasn't destructed anything or threaten anyone to see them.

The girl took off her cloak. She had emerald green eyes, that stared down right into your soul. She had spiky, long, black hair. The girl also had a scar on her right cheek. But the girl was wearing a saiyan suit with a special marking, the marking where in japanese it means "A Guardian." The girl also had a tail. Everybody saw this and looked at her seeing if she was going to attack or not.

"We are here." Both of the mentioned heroes said in unison.

"What is it that you want?" Vegeta said. He looked at the girl. Her symbol on her suit indicated she was part if a special group. A group he thought was dead. The girl might be on the side of good, which is what her symbol demonstrates, but she can think that they are the bad guys and that is not a good. The group only recruited strong people. He wasn't scared, he was just being... protective.

"Prince Vegeta," She said and bowed down to him. "Son Goku," She shook his hand instead. This calmed everyone. "I am here to say that earth is in danger." Goku gave a 'What do you mean' look. "There is a vilian that will come in proximately 5 month _or less_ , and-"

"What do you mean 5 months or less?" Krillin said.

"My group is not very sure but we have to tell you. The villian is known for destroying planets if he is angered. Prince Vegeta I think you know this villian. He is the reason why Frieza destroyed our planet. And it wasn't just because Freiza wanted to."

 _'The reason why my planet was destroyed. Not Frieza...'_ Vegeta thought. He couldn't get his finger on it.

" _Lord Beerus_."

Vegeta froze. "What?! It can't be?!"

Everybody looked at Vegeta with confusion. "What is so terrifying about this Lord Beerus?" Bulma said. "And also, why should we listen to you? Don't you work for him or something?"

"Woman! Don't you understand who you're talking to?! She can blow up this whole world if she wanted to with just one simple attack!" Vegeta screamed. Everyone looked back at the girl.

"Prince Vegeta is right." The girl said very calmly and plain. This gave everyone a shiver down their spine. "But I won't. It is not my duty... What is so terrifying about Lord Beerus, you asked right?"

Everyone sighed of relief. "Yeah, what is so terrifying about this Lord Beerus?" Goku asked.

"Well Son Goku, Lord Beerus is a god, bu-"

"Aren't gods good though?" Krillin asked.

"Some gods, but some gods are born to destroy. These gods are called 'Gods of Destruction' and they live to see people suffer. There are 12 in total, each for each universes. I do not work for Lord Beerus. I work for a group, called the 'Gaurdians' whose purpose is to protect. We are to be here on mission."

"5 months or less, huh?" Gohan said walking to the girl. He put his hand out. The girl slightly flinched but shook it. She looked at the boy directly in the eye. She _seemed distracted_ for a second and then shook it off.

"If our calculations are correct, of course."

"Well then why don't you tell us your names, while we tell you ours."

"Of course. Our names are..."

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop this. I hope this is enough length for you.**

 **Today is my last day of break, so I will update on Saturdays and Sundays, and on breaks.**

 **Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews, they really light up my day. Hope you guys like this chappie, cause it's kinda hard to make my head stay in one place.**

 **If you want me to have some of your OC's I will gladly try to put them in my story.**

 **Also for people who like The Powerpuff Girls Z please read one my stories and feel free to say what needs to be improved. I will also take some OC's if I can.**

 **Also thank you for all the reviews. Engel2092, I hope you really like this chapter, and that this is an exception for your taste.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read my story and also feel free to judge. I really like you guys review my stories, it really brightens my day. I mean it. Thank you!**

 **I'll catch you later...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so i have not posted in more than 1 week and let me tell ya how i feel... i feel like the worst person on earth... don't judge me.**

 **Now i was gonna post but stuff got crazy. i got really sick over the week and i just got better on Wednesday. i'm really sorry for the update and surely you don't want to listen to my lame excuse.**

 **Anyway thank you for R &R to this horrible story.**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **i don't own DBZ, only Toriyama, Toei Animation and ect. But i do own a delicious mango ice cream. :D**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

* * *

"Hi, i am Goku, this is my wife, Chichi. The boy you just talked to is my son, Gohan, and the one over there is Goten."

"Hmph. i'm Vegeta as you already know. This is Bulma and that is my son, Trunks."

"Hi, i'm Krillin. This my wife 18 and my daughter Marron."

Everyone telled the 5 figures thier names. Even though they could only see one of the figures. After everyone was done telling thier names, they looked at the five figures.

"My name is Asperana." The rest of the figures took off their cloaks.

"Hi, i am EnDivie." said a black-haired girl with blonde streaks. The girl had ruby red eyes which was weird for all saiyans. Her saiyan armor had a red heart on her chest and smaller hearts surrounding it. Her face seemed calmed, but in the inside she was kinda terrified.

"Hi, i'm Leakey." said a spiky, black-haired guy said. He had regular brown eyes. He wore a saiyan armor with a yellow lightening bolt on his chest. He was watching attentavely _(i don't know how to spell :p)_ seeing if he could trust the group.

"...Hi... i'm... Rhub..." said a black-haired guy shyly- he doesn't really talk much. He had blue sapphire eyes, rarely seen in his _**half**_ saiyan heritage. His saiyan armor had a circle with a shenron-like dragon on his chest. He was facing the ground.

"Hi! i am Wreasy! Nice to meet you!" said a girl about 11 years old really happy. She had black hair and emerald eyes. She had a similiar armor as Asperana except the sign was in a bold circle. She was actually the only one that was smiling and actually meaning it.

"Soo...are you gonna actually stay here or are you gonna go...?" asked Bulma.

Asperana smiled at the blue haired woman. "Yes we are gonna stay here in part of our mission. i hope you don't mind, but my leader says i have to stay here to give some more information, and to make sure that everything is in order. Also we are gonna serve as back, so i really hope you don't mind."

Bulma nodded at Asperana. Even though the girl was as saian she was very polite, not the way she thought normal saiyans were.

"So Asperana, right?" Asperana looked where the voice was coming from. Krillin. "Being a saiyan i think that you have some history with Frieza or someone related to him, right?" The smile on the girl's face faded away. Her eyes darkened, in fact her eyes almost looked jade colored.

Frieza. That word echoed in her head over and over. Just at the mention of his name she flinched and clenched her fists. "Yes sir, i do have some history with Frieza. Actually we alll do." She glanced over to Leakey, making sure if it was ...okay.. to tell them.

"It's true. And it all started 19 years ago..."

* * *

 **Okay... I know it a really, really short chapter. I also know that i haven't updated in like more than 3 weeks and I'm really sorry. I will make it up to you next chapter. I am reallly sorry but I can't do another chapter if i don't finish the one I am working on. Also I am trying to hide this from my family, so please understand.**

 **Thank you and bye.**


End file.
